Various heel protectors and shoe protectors have heretofore been proposed for protecting a shoe from scuffing against the floor mat of a vehicle during driving. Unfortunately, to my knowledge, none of these proposed designs has gained any significant use. It is believed that the same reason for this lack of use is that the designs previously proposed were not capable of covering sufficient surface area of a shoe to adequately protect against scuffing.